


Please

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Making Love, Sexual Content, Wayhaught - Freeform, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....So, umm..after the first kiss, and....yeah. tags pretty much says what it is. (can't really think of anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Waverly paced back and forth in front of Nicole's door, biting her lip as she consider her options. It's been a few hours since she had attacked Officer Nicole Haught. Well, more like assaulted the redhead's lips with her own. Now, she couldn't get the taste of her lips off of her own. 

Ever since Nicole strutted into the bar, Waverly was hooked. The way she commanded a room, the strut of her walk. All of it screamed at Waverly, begging for her. Which, was weird to Waverly, cause before then she would've said she was straight. But now? Who knows. Yet, that didn't matter. All that mattered to Waverly was wanted to feel the taste of Nicole's lips on her own again.

And so, with resolve, Waverly turned to knock on Nicole's door....only for it to open up, with Nicole on the other side, still in her uniform. "I was starting to think you were going to be pacing until you made it to china." Nicole remarked, a small smirk on her face.

Waverly didn't feel like talking, so she just marched up to Nicole and kissed her on the lips. Nicole's hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her in closer. Waverly slid her tongue into Nicole's mouth, begging for more. Nicole tugged her back, gasping for air. "We don't have to do anything Waves." She reassured her, cupping her cheek. Waverly shook her head, kicking the door closed with her foot. "I want to, I want to." She whispered, leaning into the taller girls hand. "I've wanted to ever since you walked into the bar." She said. 

Nicole chuckled, "I didn't really want a cappuccino, I just needed an excuse to say hi to you." Nicole confessed. Waverly smiled, "I kinda figured that, since we don't even serve cappuccinos." She answered.

"But, i'm sure I want this." Waverly said, pecking Nicole's lips. "I just don't really know what i'm doing, so you'll have to lead." Nicole nodded, her free hand moving down Waverly's arm to entangle with her hand. She led the way into her bedroom, pausing in the doorway to turn on the light. "Sorry about the mess." Nicole said over her shoulder. Waverly giggled, "It's fine."

Nicole brought Waverly to stand in front of her, with the bed behind her. "Ready?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded, smiling. "Yes." She said. 

One by one, there clothes came off until they were naked as the day they were born.

Nicole's eyes wondered over every inch of Waverly's body, "So beautiful." Nicole said, moving forward to touch the bare skin that has enticed her thoughts. The two looked at one another in the eyes, silently telling the other that they loved them. "Let me know if you want to stop, and we'll stop. Okay?" Nicole asked. Waverly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

Nicole gently pushed Waverly onto the bed, smiling as the younger Earp's hair splayed out like a halo. Waverly licked her lips, smiling at Nicole as she gazed at her. Waverly tugged Nicole down, there hands somehow still intertwined, and pecked the officers lips. Nicole pulled back from the kiss, then started to kiss down Waverly's neck. She stopped at her pulse point and bit gently, earning a small gasp from Waverly. "That feels good." Waverly whispered, earning a chuckle from Nicole. "We haven't even started yet." She whispered onto the skin, kissing down further.

Nicole paused at Waverly's breasts and started to tease one nipple, while her hand played with the other. Waverly whined, feelings she never knew existed consuming her. Nicole switched her mouth and hand to the opposite breast, ensuring they both got equal amount of attention, before traveling all the way down to where she knew Waverly wanted her the most.

Nicole looked up from between Waverly's legs, loving the wild look that was in Waverly's eyes. Loving the small bite in her lip, trying to suppress her moans and whines. "We can still stop." Nicole offered once more, even though it would pain her now that she's gotten a taste of Waverly. Waverly hardened her eyes and glared at Nicole, "Don't you dare." She replied. Nicole nodded and kissed both of Waverly's thighs, before delving into her clit.

The first lick that Nicole gave her caused Waverly to unleash whatever was holding her back, thrashing in pleasure. As Nicole licked, sucked, danced around her clit, Waverly found her hands brushing through Nicole's head, encouraging her. Nicole's assault was restless. Every time Waverly thought she was about to explode, Nicole slowed down to a snails pace. 

"Please." Whispered Waverly, throwing her head all over the place. Nicole paused, lifting her head up. "Please, what?" Nicole asked, her voice teasing. Waverly shook her head, her mind unable to focus. "Please." Was all Waverly could get out. 

Nicole seemed to take pity on her, cause the next thing Waverly realized was two fingers in her and licking. The addition of a third finger sent her over the edge, causing her to scream Nicole's name in ecstasy. Nicole helped Waverly ride out her high, slowly leading her back down to Earth.

Waverly had a dreamy smile on her face, and when she opened her eyes she found Nicole hovering above her. "Hi there." Nicole said, brushing some hair out of Waverly's eyes. "Hey." Waverly said. "I wanted to return the favor, but I don't think..."Waverly said, but was cut off my a peck from Nicole. "No need. Tonight was all about you." Nicole told her.

Waverly sighed as Nicole rolled off of her, covering them both with blankets. "I love you." Waverly whispered. Nicole smiled, her arms wrapping around Waverly and pulling her in as close as was humanly possible. "I love you to." Nicole said, kissing the brunette's head. "I know I didn't imagine it being like this, but..." Nicole said. Waverly turned around so that the two where staring at each other. "But?" Waverly asked, eyebrow raised. Nicole laughed a little, "Considering what we just did, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Nicole asked, hope dancing across her face. A grin that could rival the sun spread across Waverly's face, "I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend." She answered, leaning in to peck the redhead's lips. 

The two fell asleep, content and in love, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah....somehow I made this. after like, an hour and half of constantly stopping to try and think of things. hopefully it was worth it, let me know what ya think


End file.
